Minneapolis 2012
Cet article relate mon premier voyage à Minneapolis effectué en 2012. Contexte Pour pleinement appréhender la carrière d'un artiste, il est parfois nécessaire de s'insérer dans son univers, et comprendre d'où il vient et où il vit. C'est d'autant plus vrai pour Prince, qui a régulièrement mis en avant sa ville natale de Minneapolis dans ses albums et dans ses clips. Le fait qu'il ait tenu à rester sur place, plutôt que de se fixer à Los Angeles ou New York, amène également des interrogations. La construction des studios Paisley Park en 1987, et les nombreux concerts et soirées qui y ont été donnés, ont contribué à sa légende. On peut y ajouter des lieux mythiques tels que le First Avenue, le club Glam Slam, ou le premier NPG Store, ainsi que les nombreux lieux cités durant sa carrière : le quartier Uptown, Calhoun Square, le lac Minnetonka, les chutes d'eau de Minnehaha, les villes de Chanhassen et de Eden Prairie, ou la route 94 East, sont des éléments symboliques forts. C'est pourquoi un nombre conséquent de fans n'ont pas hésité à se rendre sur place dès les années 1980. Malgré de nombreux projets et une admiration sans faille des artistes du Minneapolis Sound au fil des années, mon premier voyage à Minneapolis n'a pu se concrétiser qu'en 2012 lorsque je me suis rendu sur place à l'occasion de la reformation du groupe The Revolution, qui pour la première fois se retrouvait pour un concert au club First Avenue depuis leur séparation en 1986. Dès le départ, nous savions que l'on y allait pas pour voir Prince. Mais bien évidemment, une surprise de dernière minute n'était pas à exclure ;) Le groupe The Revolution s'est reformé un an après l'accident cardiaque qu'a subit le batteur Bobby Z, et dont il a réchappé de justesse. Leur concert au First Avenue est destiné à alimenter une oeuvre de charité en faveur de la lutte contre les maladies cardio-vasculaires. Soir du 17 février : arrivée et première soirée au club Seven Sushi A peine débarqués de l'avion et après récupération des clefs de notre logement nous nous retrouvons en centre ville au resto/club "Seven Sushi" pour une soirée préalable au concert des Revolution. La soirée fut fort sympathique, bien rythmée et animée par la DJ Lenka Paris, avec une chouette ambiance. On y trouvait plein de fans rigolos, déguisés et motivés (surtout la Chicago team) et ce fut l'occasion de premières rencontres avec des célébrités locales: Vicki Norby (la femme de Bobby Z), Jellybean Johnson des groupes The Time / The Family, et Pepe Willie. Jour du 18 février : découverte de Minneapolis Nous avons parcouru la ville l'après midi du 18. Nous avons pu constater que le centre ville est à taille humaine. Ce qui est intéressant est le réseau de Skyways, ces passerelles vitrées qui permettent de passer d'un bâtiment à l'autre pendant l'hiver, sans avoir à sortir à l'extérieur. Nous avons également fait un arrêt devant le mur aux notes de musique, devant lequel Prince avait été photographié au début de sa carrière. Soir du 18 février : seconde soirée au Seven Sushi La soirée de lancement officielle du week-end était celle du 18, à nouveau au resto/club Seven Sushi. On s'attendait à voir un plus grand nombre de personnalités et on a pas été déçus ! Tout d'abord on fait connaissance avec Andra Fink, l'épouse de Dr Fink, et qui est très sympathique. Puis Dr Fink en personne arrivera un peu plus tard et s'installe tranquillement pour discuter avec nous. Je lui demande s'il connaitrait un moyen de nous faire visiter Paisley Park à titre exceptionnel, mais il me répond clairement "qu'il n'est pas en mesure de nous aider pour cela". On croise ensuite Dez Dickerson et bien sur Bobby Z. Il ne manque plus que Wendy & Lisa mais elles ne sont pas là ce soir. Le clou de la soirée a été la photo prise en compagnie de Tyka Nelson, même si les conditions (à la chaine) n'étaient pas optimales. Nous avons eu aussi le grand plaisir de revoir Pepé Willie accompagné de ses acolytes Marcy Ingvolstad et Kristie Lazenberry, autrement dit le groupe 94 East au complet. Journée du 19 février : Uptown, Lake Calhoun et Paisley Park 2012_pp1.jpg|Paisley Park 2012_pp2.jpg|Devant la grille de Paisley Park 2012_pp3.jpg|Vue extérieure de Paisley Park 2012_pp4.jpg|Vue extérieure de Paisley Park 2012_pp5.jpg|Lake Calhoun 2012_pp6.jpg|Théatre Uptown sur West Lake St 2012_pp7.jpg|Calhoun Square Mall Nous poursuivons nos visites dans Minneapolis, avec le quartier où se trouve la fameuse enseigne de théâtre "Uptown", qui fut longtemps l'un des endroits les plus marquants en lien avec Prince, bien que ce théâtre ne l'ait jamais vu jouer ! Mais le lien avec la chanson du même titre est évident. A proximité se trouve le centre commercial Calhoun Square ainsi que le Lake Calhoun, gelé à cette période de l'année. C'est un endroit où il est possible de courir ou faire du roller tout autour du lac en été, une activité à laquelle se sont souvent livré les employés et collaborateurs de Prince. Un peu plus loin dans l'avenue West Lake, on trouve aussi l'emplacement du premier NPG Store. Nous partons ensuite en voiture en direction de Paisley Park. Nous avons un gros choc émotionnel en arrivant devant le bâtiment blanc. La grille noire est fermée, et nous ne pourrons faire des photos qu'à l'extérieur. Il ne semble pas y avoir âme qui vive dans le bâtiment. Des rumeurs disent que Prince est là, dedans, mais il nous est impossible d'approcher. Le parking est totalement vide. Tout a l'air bien entretenu mais nous restons sur notre faim, et cet endroit semble avoir un pouvoir d'attraction si fort que nous nous faisons la promesse de revenir un jour pour pouvoir y entrer. Soirée du 19 février : concert de The Revolution au First Avenue 45.jpg|Le groupe sur scène lit les phrases de Purple Rain 46.jpg|Wendy Melvoin 44.jpg|Bobby Z. 26.jpg|DJ Questlove 22.jpg|Ladies and gentlemen, The Revolution ! 20.jpg|Motif figurant sur un mur près du bar 19.jpg|avec 94 East ! 18.jpg|avec Kristie et Marcy de 94 East 17.jpg|devant le bar du First Avenue 20120219 LenkaParis.jpg|DJ Lenka Paris assurait l'animation musicale du buffet 16.jpg|Affiche 15.jpg|La scène juste avant le spectacle L'excitation était à son comble au moment d'entrer dans le First Avenue. L'attente s'effectue dehors, et l'entrée pour les VIP s'effectue sur le côté. En nous promenant un peu avant, nous avions pu apercevoir Eric Leeds attablé au restaurant jouxtant la salle de spectacle. Une fois dedans, nous découvrons un incroyable buffet de sushi "open bar" et nous nous sommes régalés. La DJ Lenka Paris assurait l'animation musicale de cette soirée où nous croisons un nombre incroyable de personnalités, anciens musiciens, chanteurs ou collaborateurs de Prince. Au delà de tous les musiciens déjà cités ajoutons Owen Husney, Alan Leeds, St Paul, et beaucoup d'autres. En déambulant dans les couloirs il était possible d'aller dans la salle principale, et nous découvrons alors ni plus ni moins que le décor du film ''Purple Rain''. Rien n'a changé : le bar ou s'accoudait Morris Day, la coursive où se trouvaient les quatre danseurs, et bien sûr la scène elle même. Etre présent en ce lieu est tout simplement magique. En remontant l'escalier pour rejoindre le buffet japonais je croise Brown Mark lui même. Il semble amusé de voir mon air ébahi et j'échange quelques mots avec lui mais ce n'est pas évident, en anglais et avec le bruit environnant. Après un rapide échange il me dit "je dois y aller maintenant" et j'acquiesce de la tête. Une séance photo est organisée et on peut se mettre en groupe ou à côté de certains musiciens. Lorsque arrivent Wendy & Lisa, c'est une cohue indescriptible. Il n'est pas possible d'approcher à moins de 15 mètres. Lorsque vient le moment du concert, la salle est remplie et je me positionne à bonne distance afin d'avoir un bon son et une vue d'ensemble. C'est Wendy qui assura les parties vocales à la place de Prince. S'il était évidement que personne ne pourrait "remplacer" Prince, le groupe qui n'a eu que trois jours de répétition au complet avant le show a livré une prestation plus qu'honnête même s'il y avait du flottement sur certains titres. En tous les cas l'émotion était présente et entendre ces titres-là joués dans cet endroit là valait bien le déplacement. Les titres joués: Controversy Do It All Night Party Up Let's Work Pop Life America "I want to thank Prince from the bottom of my broken heart." - Bobby Z 1999 Life Can Be So Nice Mountains -> Jam Anotherloverholenyohead Baby I'm A Star "Wendy thanking crew and Prince" Let's Go Crazy Encore: Purple Rain Encore #2: Uptown Sexy Dancer A un moment donné durant le show, Bobby Z proposa aux membres du groupe de réciter une ligne de dialogue du film Purple Rain. Cela n'était semble t-il pas préparé, car Lisa qui fut la première à intervenir ne savait pas quelle phrase dire. Elle finit par déclamer : "He probably dropped it under his bike and ROLLED over it." Ensuite Bobby enchaina avec le fameux : "We're still a group....right?". Wendy ajouta "Doesn't that make you feel like shit?" ce qui déclencha des applaudissements nourris. Dr Fink pu réciter l'intégralité de son dialogue à propos des dates de règles de Wendy. Enfin Brown Mark, qui ne dit aucune ligne dans le film, regarda sa montre comme dans la scène où Prince arrive en retard pour répéter. Wendy a également mentionné juste avant America qu'elle se souvient bien du tournage du clip à Nice en France, où elle a failli suffoquer tellement il faisait chaud sous le chapiteau. Après le show, la soirée a évolué en une gigantesque dance party avec DJ Queslove, qui a habilement distillé raretés princières, extraits live et morceaux fédérateurs pour maintenir le public sur la piste de danse jusqu'aux petites heures de l'aube. Vous pouvez lire la suite du récit de ce voyage dans la deuxième partie. Catégorie:Voyages Catégorie:2012